


Hombres de Acero No Muestran Emociones, Capitán

by yaoifan17



Series: Se superior [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captured, Cyborg Rhodey, Emotionless, Experimentation, Extremis Tony Stark, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Kidnapping, Ligero Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Secuestro, Superior Iron Man, experimentación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoifan17/pseuds/yaoifan17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Traducción!<br/>Después de la guerra Tony y Rhodey son capturados por enemigos. Un año es un muy largo tiempo para que las cosas no cambien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men of Iron Don't Show Emotions, Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902896) by [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece, es original de la autora en inglés Naferty. Yo solo tengo el gran honor de traducirla.

 

 

 Tony había perdido la noción del tiempo. Había perdido la noción desde hacía rato. Puede que hayan sido días, puede ser que hayan sido meses.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se preguntaba si alguien se había dado cuenta de que él había desaparecido. Que _ellos_ habían desaparecido.

 

No podía sentir su mano. Probablemente rota, o adormecida. Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía sentir nada. Estaba atado a una mesa. Sus brazos, piernas, y pecho atados lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar la circulación. Quizá era por eso que no podía sentir nada. Estaba entumecido.

 

Estaba acostumbrándose a sentirse entumecido. Era como un viejo amigo ya. No podía recordar un tiempo en que no haya estado entumecido.

 

No, eso era mentira. Sí podía, pero el recuerdo era confuso, como una vieja y desgastada fotografía a blanco y negro. Podía vislumbrar aquellos tiempos en que no estaba entumecido, cuando no estaba tan vacío. Pero entre más intentaba alcanzarlos más se alejaban.

 

Había una sensación fantasmagórica en su pecho. El sentimiento cálido de…de-

 

Se había ido.

 

Se sentía vacío.

 

Quería a Rhodey. ¿Dónde estaba Rhodey? ¿Qué era lo que le estaban haciendo?

 

Los bastardos enmascarados le habían quitado a su Rhodey.

 

Cobardes. Atacándolos en su estado más vulnerable. Atrapándolos con la guardia baja y sin Visión.

 

Usaron la discapacidad de Rhodey contra él y Tony, y no tuvieron más opción que el rendirse. Capturados desde las calles sin que nadie lo supiera.

 

¿Acaso alguien habría notado que no estaban? ¿Acaso Visión? ¿Acaso Pepper? ¿El resto de los Avengers? ¿Steve?

 

No, probablemente no. De otra forma no seguirían ahí todavía.

 

Por otro lado, si lo hubieran notado… ¿harían algo para rescatarlos?

 

Pasos hicieron eco por el pasillo. Estaban de regreso. Los bastardos en batas de laboratorios con sus jeringas y tablas y caras cubiertas con máscaras.

 

¿Dónde estaba Rhodey? ¿Qué le habían hecho a su Rhodey?

 

Ellos no contestaron, ignorándolo a favor de extraerle más sangre e inyectarle con más líquido carmesí. Su cuerpo ardía. Su pecho se sentía pesado. Era difícil respirar.

 

Gritó.

 

Ellos lo observaron, retrocediendo cuando se retorcía.

 

Cayó inconsciente.

 

Aún estaban ahí cuando volvió a despertar. Estaba sudoroso y la capacidad de sentir regresó a su cuerpo.

 

Aún se sentía vacío. Aún más ahora que antes.

 

¿Qué le estaban haciendo esos bastardos?

 

“Está listo. Su cuerpo aceptó los nanobots. Prepárenlo, haremos esto ahora.”

 

No. Él quería a Rhodey. Solo denle a su Rhodey y déjenlos ir.

 

Quitaron las correas que lo mantenían sujeto. Intentó moverse, pelear, pero lo noquearon.

 

Lo movieron a una silla, muñecas y tobillos atados al metal del asiento. Él recuperó la conciencia justo cuando el principal en bata de laboratorio agarró algo de la mesa.

 

“Creo que ya has estado familiarizado con este pequeño virus. El nuestro es un poco diferente y menos intenso, y tal vez con esos nanobots en tu cuerpo no será tan inestable. No lo hemos probado aun, ¿pero qué mejor sujeto para averiguarlo que Tony Stark?”

 

No se podía mover. Se sentía flojo y cansado.

 

Uno de los que estaba en bata tomó su cabeza y la hizo para atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Sintió un pinchazo sobre su yugular y su cabeza cayó.

 

Sintió el ardor recorrer su cuerpo. Gritó y se sacudió y peleó contra las correas. Una migraña atacó y su cabeza amenazó con explotar.

 

Él continuó gritando.

 

No se desmayó esta vez.

 

~~~

 

 “De nuevo.”

 

La cabeza de Tony dolía, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Las luces apenas y parpadearon, manteniéndose encendidas y no alcanzando las expectaciones del principal en bata de laboratorio.

 

“ _De nuevo.”_

Lo intentó, enfocándose en cortar la conexión, pero las luces se mantuvieron encendidas.

 

“¡De nuevo!”

 

Ira burbujeó en su pecho y dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Algo se quebró dentro de su cabeza.

 

Las luces se apagaron. Volvieron a encenderse segundos después.

 

“Esperaba más de ti, Stark. El progreso está yendo demasiado lento. Prepárenlo para la silla. Lo quiero en ella por cinco horas. Obtendremos su completa atención y cooperación de una forma u otra.”

 

Los arrastraron a la silla de metal y lo ataron. La corona cubría su cabeza y sus ojos. Mordió el anillo de metal que metieron en su boca cuando activaron la máquina.

 

No le impidió gritar.

 

“De nuevo.”

 

Se concentró en la orden. El vago dolor en su cabeza una pequeña distracción. Se sentía vacío.

 

Las luces se apagaron y así se mantuvieron.

 

“Bien. Ahora, enciéndelas de nuevo.”

 

~~~

 

“Envíalo.”

 

En la pantalla un pequeño ícono apareció. Un nuevo mensaje.

 

“Excelente. Los avances están yendo muy bien. De hecho, te mereces una recompensa por tus esfuerzos. Una hora en la silla, y porque me siento tan generoso te daré una pequeña sorpresa.”

 

Tony se estaba acostumbrando al dolor que la silla brindaba. Traía consigo migrañas, pero solo en una sección de su cabeza. Se preparó a sí mismo para el dolor antes de que la máquina fuera encendida.

 

La hora pasó y fue llevado a una nueva habitación. Sus ojos se sentían pesados pero se mantuvo firme.

 

“En descanso.”

 

Esperó paciente.

 

“Creo que esta pequeña reunión se ha atrasado mucho. Stark, conoce a tu nuevo y mejorado amigo.”

 

Rhodey se encontraba delante de él, erguido y vistiendo un traje negro de combate.   

 

Hubo un pequeño dolor en su cabeza y algo se removió en su pecho.

 

“Date la vuelta. Muéstrale a Stark cómo fuiste mejorado.”

 

Rhodey se dio la vuelta y reveló un exoesqueleto prendido a la base de su cabeza. Desaparecía bajo la armadura, mostrando un contorno que iba bajando por su espina dorsal, conectándose con sus brazos y piernas.

 

Tony sintió su mandíbula apretarse y sus brazos temblar.

 

Ellos lo notaron.

 

“Pónganlo en la silla de nuevo. Otra hora.”

 

Él continuó apretando la mandíbula, incluso en la silla, incluso con el anillo de metal en su boca.

 

“Escucha con atención, Stark. Dame tu completa cooperación y lealtad y yo te daré tu amigo como recompensa. Sino, voy a mandarlo a la instalación más cercana que necesite sujetos para experimentar.”

 

 Se reusó a hacer cualquier sonido cuando la máquina se encendió. Sus opciones fueron dadas.

 

Por Rhodey él lo haría.

 

~~~

 

“¿Estatus?”

 

“Completamente operativo. Sin anormalidades. La función de su cerebro ha mejorado tremendamente y también sus habilidades. Logró sobrepasar las simulaciones de seguridad sin ser detectado.”

 

“Exactamente lo que quería oír.”

 

Tony se mantuvo impasible enfrente del sistema, ojos entrecerrados y su mente no completamente ahí. A través del interior de la pantalla él veía al Controlador hablarle a uno de los Operadores.

 

“¿Alguna señal de él resistiéndose?”

 

“Ninguna en el pasado mes, Señor.”

 

“Yo diría que ahora es el momento perfecto para un ensayo y error, ¿no te parece?”

 

“Tendré a los hombres preparándose para la partida.”

 

El Controlador se le quedó viendo a la pantalla.

 

“Regresa, Control. Ya es tiempo de darte tu recompensa.”  

 

Tony viajó por entre los circuitos y recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo otra vez. Encaró al Controlador en posición de descanso.

 

“Un trato es un trato.”

 

En otra habitación Rhodey se mantenía firme en atención. El revestimiento del exoesqueleto ahora estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, alcanzando su cuello y deteniéndose en su mandíbula. Traía puesto un casco negro que tenía el visor levantado para mostrar su cara.

 

“Este es Máquina. Él será tu ayudante. Entrenado en armas y combate él se hará cargo de la carga pesada mientras tú manejas lo técnico. Ten éxito en tus misiones sin falla alguna o resistencia y él será programado para seguir tus órdenes. Esa será tu recompensa. Por ahora, escucha a mis hombres y has lo que se te diga.”

 

Se mantuvo quieto, igual que Rhodey.

 

“Muévanse.”

 

~~~

 

La primera misión fue un éxito. Tony jaqueó el sistema sin problema. Las habilidades de Rhodey no fueron necesarias.

 

Rhodey se mantuvo cerca de él. Tony se atrevió a posar su mano en su hombro.

 

Fue puesto en la silla por treinta minutos.

 

~~~

 

En la segunda misión Rhodey fue herido. Cuatro combatientes contra él. Ellos lograron golpearlo en la espina del exoesqueleto. Él había caído.

 

Tony cortó las luces, el equipo eléctrico y la comunicación de los objetivos. Los hombres del Controlador tuvieron que entrar y acabarlos.

 

Tony se arrodilló para ayudar a Rhodey.

 

Fue puesto en la silla por una hora cuando regresaron.

 

Las heridas de Rhodey sanaron en cuestión de horas.

 

~~~

 

La tercera misión fue otro éxito.

 

No fue llevado a la silla.

 

~~~

 

En la sexta misión fueron vistos antes de llegar al edificio. Tony jaqueó sus sistemas para evitar que las sirenas se prendieran. Rhodey fue requerido para dispararle a todos los objetivos exteriores visibles.

 

Dentro, Tony fue herido mientras estaba separado mentalmente. Rhodey había fallado en mantener a todos los objetivos alejados.   

 

Cuando regresó a su cuerpo se encontró con Rhodey sosteniendo su cabeza cuidadosamente. Su cráneo dolía y sangre bajaba por su cara.

 

Fue puesto en suspenso en su regreso. La herida en su cabeza sanó en dos días.

 

Se enteró que Rhodey había sido puesto en la silla por su muestra de debilidad.

 

Él mismo fue puesto en la silla luego de haber sido declarado como funcional.

 

~~~

 

En la décima cuarta misión Tony aprendió sobre la promesa del Controlador de darle a Rhodey si Rhodey seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra y no mostraba signos de resistencia.

 

Tony quiso acercarse, pero se mantuvo firme.

 

Nada bueno salía de buscar debilidades.

 

~~~

 

En la vigésima misión, Máquina fue programado para seguir las órdenes de Tony.

 

Tony fue declarado un éxito.

 

Toda debilidad fue suprimida.

 

~~~

 

En la trigésima segunda misión el Controlador le premió con planos y equipo y le ordenó construir una armadura, para su propio beneficio.

 

Él estudió biología simbiótica y la fusionó con metal. Se conectó mentalmente con el metal inteligente líquido y le ordenó escucharlo a él y solo a él.

 

El traje y él se hicieron uno.

 

El Controlador aprobó la armadura enormemente.

 

Fue puesto en la silla cuando fue revelado que la armadura era hecha para él solo.

 

Los Operadores no eran capaces de averiguar cómo la había creado. Los planos y el equipo no eran para nada de ayuda.

 

El Controlador aun así lo aprobaba y lo llamó la mejor creación.

 

Cambiaron su nombre de Control a Superior.

 

Sin ninguna debilidad no veía ninguna variable contra seguir órdenes.

 

Se beneficiaba y dejó de resistirse.

 

Superior y Máquina juraron lealtad al Controlador y sus hombres.

 

~~~

 

Un mes después Superior y Máquina fueron capturados en una misión. Máquina fue derribado por un rayo. Superior no estaba usando su armadura y fue subyugado por el líder.

 

El Controlador ordenó a sus hombres retirarse.

 

Superior vio una oportunidad y se rehusó a luchar.

 

Sus captores removieron la máscara.

 

“Oh, dios mío, _¿Tony?”_

 

Superior no respondió   

 

 


	2. Intermedio

Ellos se llevaron a Superior y a Máquina lejos. A través del océano. Hacia el Oeste.

Seis horas en aire. Tres horas adicionales en vehículo.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos. Superior no era capaz de ver a dónde los habían llevado. Sus captores nunca dejaron su lado. Sentía la presencia de tecnología a su alrededor, vibrando con vida, llamándolo.

Él resistió su llamado. Era demasiado temprano. Necesitaba esperar al momento oportuno.

Encerraron a Superior en una celda transparente. Brazos amarrados a la pared. Piernas libres. Subestimado.

Máquina fue llevado a otra parte.

No estaba solo.

Sus captores los observaban. Había presencia de un vídeo de vigilancia. Superior no lo jaqueó. No era tiempo.

Él se contactó con su armadura. Ésta se ondeó en respuesta. Cerca. Mismo edificio. Había sido confiscada. Tomada de su compartimiento en el exoesqueleto de Máquina. Estaba siendo observada, le dijo.

Pacientemente esperaba órdenes.

Aún no, envió Superior.

Una hora pasó.

Dos de sus captores se pararon enfrente de su celda. Ambos masculinos. Militares. Entrenados en combate.

Uno de ellos era responsable de quitarle su máscara.

"Tony, ¿nos conoces?"

Superior buscó el archivo.

 

Capitán América

Steve Rogers

Habilidades Mejoradas de Combate, Resistencia, Fuerza.

Héroe de Guerra

Líder de los Avengers

Status: Enemigo

Objetivo: Inespecífico

 

Buscó el archivo del segundo hombre, pero no encontró nada.

Estudió sus facciones. Imágenes aparecieron brevemente sobre la cara familiar. En las imágenes Máquina era disparado, cayendo hacia el suelo. El Hombre estaba presente. Máquina herido críticamente.

Aceptó la información. Dejó al archivo ser llenado.

 

Falcon

S. Wilson

….

….

– Error –

Status: Enemigo

Objetivo: Desconocido.

 

Superior no respondió.

Más información era requerida.

Los observó.

"Tony, ¿quién soy yo?"

Enemigo.

"¿Quién es él?"

Enemigo.

"¡Di algo!"

Innecesario.

"Vamos, Steve. No vamos a obtener nada de él por ahora. Trataremos de nuevo después."

"Pero-"

Superior los miró irse.

Diez minutos de inactividad y él hizo su movimiento.

Viajó a través de los circuitos, sobrepasando la detección, muros y virus. Las cámaras de vigilancia se volvieron sus ojos y oídos. La tecnología su camuflaje.

Buscó a Máquina, localizado en la esquina lejana del edificio. Máquina estaba encadenado a la pared, brazos y piernas y pecho. Su recubrimiento y traje de combate no estaban. Todas sus armas desaparecidas. Su exoesqueleto expuesto al mundo para ser visto.

Estaba calmado. Esperando órdenes.

Ningún captor estaba presente.

Superior viajó de nuevo. Su metal inteligente fue hallado en una mesa. Máquinas por doquier, siendo estudiado. Reaccionó a la presencia de Superior. Superior le ordenó estarse quieto. Paciencia. No dejar que sus captores lo separaran.

Continuó.

Más cuartos. Más celdas. Más equipo. Monitores y pantallas. Vídeos de vigilancia.

Se encontró con un cuarto donde Capitán América y Falcon se encontraban. Dos captores más, otro masculino y otro femenino, parados ante ellos. De espaldas a él. Miraban a la pantalla. Una imagen de Superior sentado en su celda.

Ellos miraban a una grabación actual de su encarcelamiento.

Superior los estudió mientras lo veían. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil en la pantalla.

"Solo está allí, sentado."

La mujer se dio la vuelta, revelando su cara. Superior rápidamente buscó un archivo que correspondiera a su descripción y familiaridad.

 

Viuda Negra

Natasha Romanova

Mejorada durabilidad Física

Asesina

Status: Enemiga

Objetivo: Inespecífico

 

Ella habló. "¿Qué estabas esperando? ¿Que estuviera saltando por las paredes? El hombre ha estado desaparecido por meses. Sería un shock si volviera sin un rasguño."

El nuevo hombre continuó viendo a la pantalla.

"He estado desaparecido por más tiempo y volví muy bien."

Algo en Superior burbujeó. Lo suprimió.

Falcon habló. "Miren, ya lo tenemos y tenemos a Rhodes. La pregunta es, ¿qué haremos después?"

Capitán América habló. "Tenemos que averiguar qué les hicieron. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a imaginarme por lo que pasó Rhodes, y Tony es- no es el mismo."

Hombre desconocido. "A mí me parece que está bien."

"Ya basta, Clint."

Clint. Superior buscó un archivo correspondiente al nombre.

Imágenes aparecieron mientras el archivo se descargaba.

 

Ojo de Halcón

Clint Barton

 

El hombre se paró frente a él, disparándole con sus flechas.

 

Experto en Combate

Francotirador

 

Acusaba a Superior. Hablaba de Máquina.

 

Status: Enemigo

Objetivo: Desconocido

 

Traidor.

Superior adquirió a lo que había venido.

A través de los circuitos viajó hacia la pantalla en donde la grabación de su celda se mostraba y siguió la conexión a la cámara de vigilancia, y retomó el control de su cuerpo.

Volteó la cabeza a la localización de la cámara y miró a la lente.

Él sabía que sus captores estaba mirando la grabación de él mirándolos.

* * *

 La Viuda Negra se paró ante la celda de Superior.

Ella lo estudiaba.

Él esperaba a que ella hablara.

"A pasado un rato, Stark."

Un rato. ¿Cuánto era un rato?

"Desapareciste sin ningún rastro. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con tu tiempo?"

Sin ningún rastro. Llevado lejos sin ningún rastro.

"¿No puedes hablar? ¿Alguien se llevó tu lengua?"

Superior se fijó en su postura. La Viuda Negra era experta en interrogación. Ella estaba buscando información. Superior planeaba darle lo que ella quería.

Le dio lo que él consideraba era una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué hay que decir?"

Notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Ella buscó intensamente por señales, por información sobre su propósito.

"Así que puedes hablar. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Stark sin hablar es un pensamiento terrorífico."

El lenguaje corporal de la Viuda Negra no estaba en sintonía con sus palabras. Esta era su jugada.

Superior no disfrutaba de comunicación innecesaria. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

Su rostro se endureció. "¿Sabes quién eres?"

Que pregunta tan extraña. No era lo que ella quería saber. Ella ya se refería a él por otro nombre. Ella y el resto de sus captores.

Ella lo llamaba Stark, y Capitán América lo llamaba Tony.

Él era Superior.

"Yo soy Tony Stark."

La Viuda no le creyó su acto.

"No, no lo eres."

Él estaba de acuerdo.

"No, no lo soy."

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Superior sintió su cabeza voltearse ligeramente. "¿Importa?"

Silencio. "Depende de a quién le preguntes."

Eso era suficiente. Su nombre tenía un efecto. Era una debilidad.

Tenía una ventaja.

Y ellos también.

Ellos tenían conocimiento previo de él. Conocimiento, que si era usado apropiadamente, podría ser su perdición.

Necesitaba contactar a Controlador y adquirir un objetivo.

Necesitaba más información.

Superior dejó de responder a las preguntas de la Viuda.

Ella se fue luego de considerarlo una causa perdida por ese día.

Se desconectó mentalmente y viajó hacia el cuarto donde sus captores estaban monitoreándolo. El Capitán y Falcon estaban mirando la pantalla.

Viuda entró a la habitación.

"Su mente ha sido alterada. Ya no es Stark."

¿Una mente alterada? ¿Qué memoria tenían de él?

"No, él está ahí en algún lado. Aún es Tony."

"Steve, yo soy todo por ser optimista, pero esto no es nada como Bucky."

Bucky. Superior buscó el archivo, pero no encontró nada.

"Entonces lo traeremos de vuelta, Sam."

"Ni siquiera hemos encontrado una manera de reparar completamente su mente. No tenemos nada para ayudar a Stak. Stark o Rhodes."

Rhodes. Los captores habían mencionado ese nombre antes. Superior buscó información sobre Rhodes. Sus resultados llegaron bajo el archivo de Máquina.

Rhodes era Máquina.

Viajó a la celda de Máquina. Máquina aún estaba encadenado a la pared.

Enfrente de su celda se encontraba parado Ojo de Halcón.

Máquina lo observaba. Su mandíbula estaba apretada. Ojos endurecidos. Superior notó cómo Máquina se quedaba perfectamente quieto, rehusándose a dar señal alguna.

Ojo de Halcón se marchó.

Superior siguió la conexión de la cámara de vigilancia en la celda de Máquina devuelta al servidor. Reprodujo la grabación.

Ojo de Halcón de los minutos antes estaba parado ante la celda de Máquina, de brazos cruzados.

Ojo de Halcón habló. "Pobre bastardo. No merecías esto. Toda esta mierda que Stark atrajo y tú eres el que paga el infierno por ello. Si solo Stark sacara su cabeza de su trasero nada de esto hubiera pasado y no estuviéramos aquí. No fueras un maldito mitad robot. No debiste haber seguido a Stark–"

Superior detuvo la grabación.

Los captores ya estaban intentando cambiar la lealtad de Máquina. Era una causa perdida.

Superior estaba confiado en que la programación de Máquina no lo permitiría.

Sus captores debieron saber mejor que intentar.

* * *

 A mitad de la noche Capitán América se paró frente a él. Mirándolo.

Superior había estado mentalmente separado, obteniendo la distribución del edificio y la localización de las cámaras, antes de que el Capitán entrara.

El cuerpo de Superior estaba desplomado contra la pared, cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados. Para Máquina y su Controlador él se estaba conectando, actualizando. Para alguien más él estaba dormido.

El Capitán se acercó más a la pared de la celda. Colocó una mano en ella. Buscando acercarse a Superior pero siendo impedido de hacerlo.

Superior encontró ese gesto como extraño.

El Capitán le habló a su cuerpo inconsciente.

"Tony."

Superior escogió ese momento para regresar y abrir los ojos.

El Capitán retiró su mano. La limitada luz iluminó sombras sobre su cara.

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

Capitán América.

Superior habló. "¿Importa?"

Silencio. "Por favor, dime. ¿Sabes quién soy?"

Esto era una debilidad. Superior encontró su ventaja. El Capitán estaba involucrado emocionalmente. ¿Hacia él mismo, o hacia Superior? Desconocido.

Más información requerida.

"Tú eres Steve Rogers."

No era la respuesta que el Capitán quería.

"Quién… ¿Quién soy yo, para ti?"

¿Status, quizá?

El Capitán quería saber en qué status se encontraba con Superior.

El Capitán lo ojeó críticamente.

¿Qué propósito estaba en saber de su status?

Superior pesó sus opciones. Involucrado emocionalmente. Una respuesta podría ser usada como ventaja. La otra resultaría en devastación.

Superior se beneficiaba de una.

"Desconocido."

La mirada desapareció.

No era la respuesta que el Capitán quería, pero tenía la posibilidad de serla.

"Tony, soy un amigo."

Enemigo.

"Estoy aquí para ayudar."

Encarcelamiento.

"Haré lo que sea necesario."

Superior instintivamente entrecerró los ojos. Se reprochó a sí mismo por ello. Acababa de revelar una señal.

"Déjame ayudarte."

Superior cerró los ojos. Había revelado demasiado.

Capitán América se quedó ahí un rato más. Se fue cuando se rindió.

A la mañana siguiente había vuelto.

Superior encontró su ventaja.

* * *

 Capitán América continuó visitando la celda de Superior.

Cada vez sus preguntas se quedaban sin respuestas.

Capitán América se iba cuando consideraba el día una causa perdida.

Volvía a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 Superior terminó el archivo sobre el edificio, la seguridad, y los pasadizos que los hombres de Controlador podían tomar para el momento en que Capitán América lo visitó por séptima vez.

"Buenos días."

Superior no estaba mentalmente presente. Estaba ocupado trabajando en la ubicación del edificio.

Un edificio solitario. Oculto de la civilización. Objetivo fácil. Abierto completamente a un ataque.

"Te traje algo que quizá te guste. Tomó algo de persuasión para traértelo."

Superior escuchó el audio del Capitán hablando, pero no lo veía visualmente.

"Es café. Sé lo mucho que amabas el café."

Café. Bebida preparada. Creada a base de granos de café.

Café negro.

Superior fue atacado por un olor fantasmagórico. Caliente. Amargo. Hogar.

Se retrajo y volvió a su cuerpo, zarandeándose y haciendo sonar sus cadenas.

Era familiar. Hacía remover una debilidad.

No lo disfrutaba.

Estaba incómodo.

El Capitán se paró, preocupado.

Superior se rehusó a mirarlo.

* * *

El Capitán continuó visitándolo.

Superior lo ignoraba.

Se desconectaba mentalmente en los momentos en que el Capitán estaba dentro de la región de la celda.

Dejaba su cuerpo lánguido en el piso con los ojos medio cerrados. Se quedaba viendo a la nada.

Se rehusaba a darle algo más al Capitán.

Superior creó un servidor al que sólo él tenía acceso.

El archivo terminado y la información recaudada las envió hacia el servidor.

Redactó un mensaje.

 

Encarcelado

Localización: Oeste. XXX – XXX – XXX

Captores Conocidos:

Falcon

Ojo de Halcón

Viuda Negra

Capitán América

Información Localizada en Servidor .XXX

Objetivo Requerido

Esperando Órdenes

 

Desde el servidor Superior lo envió.

El Controlador iba a recibirlo dentro de la hora.

Una respuesta se anticipaba dentro del día.

 

Respuesta Pendiente

 

* * *

Antes de que el Capitán apareciera para su visita diaria, Ojo de Halcón hizo una aparición.

Se paró ante Superior. Intentando intimidar. Ojos endurecidos. Armado.

El Halcón planeaba obtener algo.

Superior observó desde la cámara de vigilancia.

El Halcón habló. "Eres un bastardo. Un maldito bastardo. Traidor que apuñala por la espalda. Ni sé por qué demonios nos tomamos la molestia."

Superior continuó 'durmiendo.'

"Tu mejor amigo es mitad máquina ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes? Tú le hiciste eso. ¿Estás orgulloso?"

Amigo. Mitad máquina.

Máquina.

"-¡no puedo ni siquiera ver a mi familia!"

Familia.

_Más tu familia que la mía._

Error.

Familia: Un grupo de individuos viviendo bajo un techo.

Familia: Un grupo de personas unidos por afiliación común.

Familia.

Superior no tenía familia.

Las acusaciones de Halcón no significaban nada.

Superior encontró una debilidad.

"¡Contéstame, maldita sea!"

El Halcón estrelló su puño contra la pared de la celda.

Superior le dio gusto.

Regresó a su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió su armadura contactarse, ondeándose con anticipación. Le ordenó mantenerse quieta.

Sus ojos brillaron azules.

El Halcón retrocedió.

"Mierda, ¿qué _demonios_?"

Superior ladeó la cabeza. "¿A qué pregunta te referías para responder?"

"Maldito hijo de puta. _¡Maldito hijo de puta!"_

El Capitán apareció.

"¡Clint, basta! Qué estas – Qué es – Tony, tus _ojos."_

Superior volteó los ojos hacia él.

"Capitán."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo falta el último cap, que lamentablemente no ha subido, pero mientras tanto disfruten este cap xD  
> Recuerden, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, y esta historia es original de Naferty. Yo solo tengo el honor de traducirla. 
> 
> ¡Dejen comentarios! Aunque estén en otro idioma, sin duda animarán a la autora a continuar con el nuevo cap pronto :3
> 
> Gracias a los que dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior. ¡Son los mejores!


	3. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de MARVEL y la historia es propiedad de Naferty. Yo solo tengo el placer y gran honor de traducirla.  
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

Superior recibió su respuesta al día siguiente.

 

Superior – Máquina

 

Órdenes a seguir:

 

Debilitar defensas

 

Atraer fuera a captores

 

Sujetar Objetivos

 

Orden de Ataque para Fecha: XX – XX – XXXX

 

Tiempo Estimado: XX:XX

 

Controlador hará aparición personal

 

Sus órdenes habían sido dadas. El ataque estaba planeado dentro de nueve días a partir de ese momento. Superior y Máquina debían prepararse para el día. El Controlador iba a estar presente.

Superior se separó mentalmente y viajó a la celda de Máquina. A través de la cámara de vigilancia observó a Máquina esperar pacientemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba gacha, descansando. Ya no estaba encadenado. Máquina era libre de moverse pero se rehusaba.

Superior tomó control de las conexiones de luz. Las hizo titilar dos veces. Una para ganar la atención de Máquina. Dos para informarle de la futura acción que se llevaría a cabo.

Máquina abrió los ojos y lentamente alzó la cabeza. Reconoció su comando.

Superior regresó a su cuerpo. Él era libre también. Libre para caminar alrededor de su celda. Estirar su cuerpo. Acercarse a sus captores.

Intentar un escape, justo como sus captores esperaban que hiciera.

Desde que reveló la presencia mental de su armadura dentro de él sus captores se habían vuelto cautelosos. Alertas.

Ellos entendían que no era el mismo 'Tony Stark' que ellos habían llegado a conocer.

El Falcon, Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra se habían vuelto suspicaces. Mostraban vacilación y enojo.

Capitán América parecía devastado.

Superior archivó sus reacciones. Tres de sus captores eran hostiles. Uno era neutral, templado.

Capitán América era la clave.

Los captores mantenían un ojo vigilante en él, por dos diferentes razones.

Lo único que quedaba era esperar.

* * *

Superior se mantenía sentado en su celda. Sin estar firme. Sin estar listo. Su cuerpo estaba desplomado contra la pared. Ignorante. Ojos viendo a la nada. Débil. Indefenso.

Sus captores sospechaban del acto. No eran engañados. Ni siquiera el Capitán.

Bien.

Lo regañaron por su comportamiento.

El Ojo de Halcón era especialmente bocazas.

"¿Tú crees que vamos a caer por esa mediocre actuación? No nos engañas, Stark. Hay una razón del por qué dependías de construir mierda. No puedes hacer nada. Todo siempre fue tu armadura."

Superior encontró la vista patética. ¿Qué había esperado ganar el Halcón con sus mezquinas palabras?

Superior archivó la interacción. El Halcón se preocupaba más en insultar a Superior que en ayudar a sus compañeros captores en lo que sea que deseaban hacer con Superior y Máquina.

Era una debilidad.

Superior planeaba sacarle provecho.

El Halcón tenía una vendetta personal contra 'Tony Stark.' Superior necesitaba adquirir la información del por qué. Había una ventaja que ganar de ser exitoso.

¿Pero cómo adquirirlo?

Él permitió que el Halcón continuara su parloteo. Escuchó por información. Por su próximo movimiento.

Archivó palabras claves.

Traidor. Armadura de hierro. Rico. Comprado. Mentiras. Mimado. No un héroe. Mercenario de la Muer-

Se detuvo.

Una sensación desconocida. Una sensación punzante en su pecho. En el puro centro. Eso – eso dolía. Por un breve momento se sintió como si el mismísimo aire se le fuera arrebatado.

Desequilibrado.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el frente. La sensación lo tomó desprevenido. No lo entendía.

Era una debilidad. No podía mostrar debilidad.

Pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

El Halcón observó la debilidad. Se vio pensativo, planeando.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta ser llamado Mercenario de la Muerte?"

No, al parecer no le gustaba.

"Porque eso es lo que eres. Lo que siempre has sido. ¿Recuerdas?"

No, no lo hacía.

Superior no podía comprender por qué la frase 'Mercenario de la Muerte' lo molestaba tanto.

Necesitaba información.

Manteniéndose así, con sus ojos fijos en el Halcón, sin pestañear y sin moverse, se separó hacia los servidores.

Sus archivos no tenían ninguna información sobre 'Mercenario de la Muerte.' Tenía que buscar en otra parte.

Rastreó las palabras y trajo al frente cualquier cosa en relación con ello.

 

Mercenario de la Muerte

 

Tony Stark

 

Genio. Billonario. Excéntrico.

 

Hijo de Howard y María Stark

 

Industrias Stark. Futuro de la Tecnología.

 

Armas. Secuestro. Afganistán. Jericho. Bombardeo. Stane.

 

Stane. Stane. Stane. Stane. S – S – s – s – s…

 

Armas. Armas. Armas. Armas. Armas. A–Armas. A –a–armas. A–A–a–a–A–A–A–a–

AaaaAAaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAA...

 

Superior fue asaltado.

Regresó a su cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dolía. ¡Dolía!

Su cabeza dolía.

No podía entender por qué dolía.

Quería que parara. ¡Hagan que pare!

"¿Tony? _¡Tony!"_

El chirriante sonido de acero y vidrio quebrándose. Dentro de su vista una figura apreció. Un rostro. Oscurecido por sombras.

"Enfócate en mí, Tony. ¡Enfócate en mí!"

Superior se enfocó en el sonido, pero palabras asaltaban su cabeza. No podía ver más allá de las letras.

"Tony, por favor."

Sin su consentimiento, en una reacción que no le pertenecía a él, el cuerpo de Tony se movió.

Luego las palabras se detuvieron y sus sentidos regresaron. Como si nunca hubiera pasado. Superior volvió a la vista del Capitán América en el piso a varios metros de él. Yacía en su espalda, sosteniéndose la cara, sangrando.

El puño de Superior estaba alzado, manos apretadas.

Se acababa de revelar a sí mismo.

El Halcón, la Viuda, y Falcon estaban delante de ellos. Ojos críticos. Armas alzadas.

"Él definitivamente no es el mismo." Falcon habló.

Capitán América parecía tener el corazón destrozado.

* * *

Los captores de Superior lo movieron a una nueva celda, cautelosos, encadenado. Se dejó llevar sin dar pelea.

No era momento.

No podía arriesgarse a retrasar el plan del Controlador.

Faltaban siete días.

El Halcón no volvió.

La Viuda estaba parada fuera de su celda. A un lado de ella descansaba una silla.

Superior la observó.

"¿Cuál es su nombre? Quienes te hicieron esto"

El Controlador y los Operadores.

"¿Sabes lo que hicieron?"

Hicieron a Máquina y Superior superiores. Mejorados.

La Viuda se sentó. No se iba a marchar hasta que obtuviera respuestas.

Ella lo estudió.

"¿Estás protegiéndolos?"

No. No los estaba protegiendo. Sus captores no lo estaban torturando por ningún medio para obtener la información.

Superior por su propia voluntad no les estaba respondiendo. Por tanto, él no los estaba protegiendo.

Simplemente no estaba ofreciendo.

"Yo era igual." La Viuda entrelazó sus dedos. "Se me fue otorgada una segunda oportunidad, pero incluso entonces yo no quise dar nada. Una lealtad subconsciente grabada."

Superior escuchaba.

"Incluso ahora no he revelado todo lo que me han hecho, pero ninguno de ellos necesita saber eso. Solo yo." Una pausa. "¿Qué te dieron para ganarse tu lealtad?"

Le devolvieron a Máquina.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dieron para ganarse tu alianza?" Contraatacó Superior.

La Viuda pareció contemplarlo. "Él me perdonó"

Ella decía la verdad.

Perdonada. La Viuda fue perdonada.

¿Esa era razón suficiente para dar lealtad? No obtenía ningún beneficio.

"Tu turno," La Viuda se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Por qué la lealtad?"

Superior le dio lo que ella quería. Información por información. "Mejoraron a Máquina."

Los ojos de la Viuda destellaron. Superior lo vio. Por un breve segundo. "¿Es ese tu nombre?"

"No."

Era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando, y la información.

Se relajó. "Estás en deuda con ellos."

Superior le permitió creérselo.

Él no estaba en deuda. Él se beneficiaba.

"¿Cuánto hasta que les pagues de vuelta?"

Superior no respondió.

La Viuda se levantó. "Tengo rojo en mi agenda que aún no limpio, y una pizarra entera solo de ti que aún no puedo empezar a limpiar hasta que la entienda. Como siempre, no haces mi trabajo fácil."

Superior la miró marcharse.

"Ten un buen día, Tony."

* * *

Cinco días hasta que el Controlador llegara, y Capitán América estaba sentado frente a él, dentro de la celda de Superior.

Superior tenía sus manos encadenadas a la pared.

"Lo siento, Tony. Lo siento tanto. Nada de esto debió pasar. Yo no sé cómo llegó a esto."

Superior observó al Capitán de cerca.

"No quería que nada de esto pasara, pero no tuve ninguna otra opción."

_Lo siento, Tony, no haría esto si tuviera otra opción._

Una imagen apareció en destello. Capitán América estaba parado, brazos alzados, sangrando.

Hubo un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Superior cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza.

"¿Tony? ¿Te encuentras bi-?"

Superior se sintió a sí mismo patear sin querer hacerlo. Un reflejo, pero no el suyo. Lo confundía.

El Capitán fue empujado lejos. Hizo un movimiento de regresar. Algo destelló en Superior. Una encarnada…debilidad. Una debilidad. Perdió el control. Su cuerpo se movió sin su consentimiento. Las cadenas crujían, esforzándose por contenerlo.

"¡Retírate, última advertencia!"

Superior no reconoció su propia voz.

Sintió su armadura buscarlo. No podía permitirlo. No aún. No era tiempo.

El Capitán estaba impactado. Había dolor, devastación, esperanza, _culpa._ Cuidadosamente, él habló. "Puedo hacer esto todo el día."

Debilidad burbujeó dentro de él. Debilidad…debilidad…ira. Ira hervía dentro de él. Ira. Apretó sus dientes. Quería atacar. Su armadura estaba de acuerdo de todo corazón.

Un dolor punzante lo golpeó, su cabeza, dolía. Su cuerpo se sacudió. Algo se quebró dentro de su mente. Palpitaba.

"Aléjate de mí, con un demonio." Su cuerpo se sentía irreal. Ese no era Superior hablando. Ese era – ese era…

"Tony." El Capitán se acercó.

El dolor empeoró. Se tensaba en su mente, tirando, poniendo presión, empujaba y empujaba hasta quebrarse. El dolor desapareció. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

Superior miró de reojo al Capitán.

El Capitán retiró su brazo. El giro de los acontecimientos no estaba a su favor. "T-Tú has – tú has estado ocupado."

Superior no tuvo ninguna reacción. Ninguna debilidad.

El Capitán se marchó, desalentado.

Superior fue dejado preocupado.

El Controlador no iba a estar contento. Superior aún tenía debilidades, y sus captores estaba intentado explotarlas. Tony aún estaba presente.

El Capitán estaba buscando a Tony, y estaba llegando a él.

Superior no podía permitir eso.

* * *

Tres días hasta que el Controlador apareciera.

El Capitán había intentado todo para sacar la debilidad de Superior. No había tenido éxito, y se volvía desesperado a cada minuto.

Había visto esperanza y se aferraba a ella, no importaba las dudosas medidas que estaba tomando.

La Viuda no apreciaba las maneras del Capitán. Falcon no tenía opinión. El Halcón parecía ganar cierta forma de placer.

El Capitán continuó intentando desencadenar 'memorias', como había puntualizado.

"¡Él recordó! Está ahí, en su cabeza. Tony está ahí en algún lado y recordó cuando dije eso. Decir ciertas cosas trae de vuelta recuerdos. Debemos seguir intentando."

Y lo hicieron. El único intento de la Viuda era "Iron Man. Sí. Tony Stark. No recomendado."

Superior investigó a Iron Man y recibió una montaña enorme de información. Demasiada información. Algo de ella hizo lo que el Capitán había predicho y desencadenó destellos. La imagen de un hombre. Un ojo. La Viuda parándose sobre ellos, luciendo poco impresionada.

Archivó la información. No podía arriesgarse a otra escena.

El Halcón intentó otro desencadenamiento. Superior se separó mentalmente antes de que la primera palabra fuera dicha.

Hizo lo mismo con el Capitán y Falcon. Se rehusaba a darles la oportunidad.

El Capitán era quien lo intentaba con más fuerza. Se quedaba en la celda por horas, repitiendo palabras que Superior no escuchaba. Superior lo silenciaba. Se quedaba lejos.

El Capitán se quedaba sin esperanza entre más lo intentaba. Su rostro se contorsionaba en desesperación. Se aferraba a hilos delgados. Casi inexistentes, por el bien de traer de vuelta a 'Tony.'

Superior se mantenía sin responder mientras continuaban. Ni siquiera estaba ahí.

* * *

Ese día el ataque programado del Controlador iba a llegar, y Capitán América apareció frente a él.

"Tony, quiero mostrarte algo. Yo–Yo no quiero hacer esto, pero quizá esto remueva algo dentro de ti. Por favor recuerda que no disfruto esto. No quiero lastimarte, pero nos quedamos sin opciones. Nos vamos a mover, pronto, y los otros no creen que llevarte con nosotros sea una buena idea. No a menos que les mostremos que sigues ahí dentro." El Capitán se refería a él al final. Deseaba que Superior participará a voluntad.

"Solo recuerda, no haría esto si hubiera alguna otra opción."

Superior no le creyó.

No podía entender al Capitán. Cuál era su motivación, su propósito, su creencia. El Capitán era un enigma. Un enigma que le daba a Superior la urgencia de luchar. El Capitán lo molestaba tanto, y él no sabía el por qué.

El Capitán acercó una pantalla. Superior aguardó por información.

"Perdón por lo que estoy a punto de hacer."

El Capitán no parecía arrepentido. Este era un último intento.

Comenzó el video.

Estaba oscuro en la pantalla. Estática. Hubo gritos. Un hombre apareció, suplicando. Gritó un nombre. Una dama gritó otro nombre. "¡Howard!"

Howard.

Howard.

Superior sabía del nombre.

El dolor regresó.

El video continuó.

Un brazo de metal. La dama en la pantalla. Ella estaba siendo ahorcada.

No.

Ella estaba intentando pelear.

No.

El dolor se agudizó.

No podía quedarse.

El video estaba haciendo justo como el Capitán deseaba.

Tony estaba doliendo. El dolor, provenía de él.

Provenía de él. Provenía de…de él…de Tony…de Superior.

Superior. Tony. Superior. Tony. Superior. Tony. SuperiorTonySuperiorTonySuperiorTony….de ambos.

Gritó.

El dolor era insoportable.

Su armadura le llamaba.

Estaba temblando.

Algo en su mente se quebró.

" _De nuevo."_

Le dolía.

" _De nuevo."_

Ira.

" _¡De nuevo!"_

Dónde estaba… ¿Dónde estaba Rhodey?

" _De nuevo."_

Rhodey. Máquina. ¿Dónde estaba Máquina?

" _Bien."_

Objetivo activo actualmente.

" _Dame tu completa cooperación y lealtad."_

Dos días.

" _Y yo te daré tu amigo de vuelta como premio."_

Superior. Se Superior.

" _En descanso."_

Superior se relajó. Su cuerpo quedó inerte contra la pared.

El video se había ido. La pantalla negra.

La Viuda, Halcón y Falcon estaban presentes. Regañaban al Capitán.

EL Halcón estaba rojo de furia. "¿Qué _demonios_ fue eso, Steve? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste ver?"

"Y-Yo pensé que ayudaría a remover sus memorias."

La Viuda le clavó una mirada fulminante. "¿Haciéndole ver la _muerte de sus padres?"_

"¿La _muerte de sus padres?_ ¡Qué pasa contigo!"

El Falcon parecía decepcionado. "Steve, hombre, por favor dime que no hiciste esto."

"¿A qué te refieres con decirte que no hizo esto? ¡Lo presenciamos con nuestros propios ojos, Wilson! ¿Qué chingados más podría ser?"

"L-Lo siento. Yo…Yo solo quiero ayudarlo. Estaba recordando y pensé –"

"¿Pensaste que mostrándole algo que podría terminar _traumatizándolo_ iba a _ayudar?_ ¿Cómo diablos pensaste en esa jodida lógica?"

El Halcón lo estaba defendiendo. Un cambio abrupto comparado con su previo resentimiento. Eso confundía a Superior.

"¡Dije que lo siento!"

"¡No te disculpes con nosotros! No somos a quien nos estás enseñando videos de nuestros padres muriendo."

El Capitán se volteó hacia él. Superior se mantuvo inmóvil contra la pared.

La Viuda, Halcón y Falcon estaban en contra de la acción del Capitán. Superior se beneficiaba de su simpatía.

"Lo siento, Tony. Nunca quise –"

"Joder que no quisiste."

"¡Ya es suficiente! No tenemos tiempo para pelear el uno contra el otro. Nos moveremos pronto y la última cosa que necesitamos es una grieta entre nosotros."

"¿Y Tony?"

Una pausa. "Lo llevaremos con nosotros. A ambos."

Superior se separó a los servidores.

Ya era hora.

* * *

El sol se había ido. La seguridad había caído. Los hombres del Controlador llegaron dentro del alcance del edificio sin conocimiento de ninguno de sus habitantes.

La infiltración sucedería en meros minutos.

Superior hizo titilar las luces de la celda de Máquina cuatro veces.

Llamó a su armadura, preparándose.

Estaban por atacar en tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Máquina se abrió paso a través de las puertas de su celda.

La armadura de Superior escapó su prisión.

Apagó todas las luces.

A través de la oscuridad esperó paciente a su armadura. Sus ojos brillaban azules oscuro, iluminando la celda.

Su armadura ronroneó cuando regresó a él. Rompió las cadenas y la celda.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Sus captores se habían ido.

Cargó su ataque y creó aberturas a través de los muros. Necesitaba llegar a Máquina.

Se hizo paso hacia el cuarto que guardaba el equipo de Máquina. Como predicho Máquina estaba dentro, armadura lista y armas alzadas.

Superior casi comete el error de intentar tocarlo.

Las luces se volvieron a encender. Había conseguido el control de su sistema.

La seguridad seguía caída.

Necesitaban apurarse.

Superior y Máquina corrieron por entre las muchas aberturas creadas en las paredes. Iban a encontrarse con el Controlador y sus hombres con sus captores presentes mientras la seguridad continuara caída.

Basados en lo que Superior había presenciado y las estadísticas, él predijo que sus captores aparecerían bajo su propia voluntad. Y mientras llegaban a la salida sus captores hicieron su aparición.

El Capitán había lanzado su escudo para ganar su atención.

"¡Alto!"

Máquina no permitió otra palabra. Alzó su arma y disparó al suelo cerca de sus captores.

Continuaron afuera.

Su Controlador y sus hombres estaban esperando. Todos ellos armados.

"Reunidos al fin. Buen trabajo, los dos. Ahora, vayan adelante y capturen a sus captores. Pienso que ya se ha atrasado en suceder."

Sus captores son fáciles de derrotar.

Superior y Máquina eran una fuerza amenazadora.

Los hombres del Controlador los mantuvieron en su lugar.

"Capitán América." El Controlador habló. El Capitán lo fulminó con la mirada. "Había esperado más de ti y tu equipo, pero por otra parte yo también había esperado esto del mío. Ya conocieron a mis hombres, Superior y Máquina. Digan hola, caballeros."

Máquina recargó su arma con un chasquido. Superior sintió su armadura brillar, sus ojos sin duda brillando con ella. Su visor no estaba del todo en su lugar, permitiéndole al Capitán y su equipo presenciarlo.

"Por favor disculpen sus modales. Con todo el entrenamiento por el que pasaron nunca hubo tiempo perfecto para enseñarles respetabilidad."

El Capitán mostró los dientes. "¿Qué les hiciste?"

"Los hice mejores. Los hice máquinas superiores de pelea." El Controlador rió. "Debo agradecerte, Capitán. A ti y a tu equipo. Si no se hubieran marchado yo nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tomarlos. Fue casi patético lo fácil que fue solo tomarlos de la calle. Nadie se dio cuenta. Nadie se molestó ni siquiera en buscar. Me los entregaron con sus propias manos personalmente."

"¿Qué es lo que harás con ellos?"

"¿Qué no haré con ellos, Capitán? La tecnología es el futuro. Posee tecnología y posees el mundo, ¿Y quién mejor para hacer eso que con el mismísimo hombre que lo personifica?"

"¿Es por eso que arruinaste a dos buenos hombres? ¿Para _gobernar_?"

"¿No lo harías tú? ¿Por qué el cambio repentino de actitud? ¿No fuiste tú quien fue contra Stark y su amigo?"

La Viuda se removió. Superior la observó de cerca. Había volteado su cuerpo para esconder algo.

El Halcón se inclinó hacia ella. Agacharon sus cabezas.

Estaban planeando algo.

Superior se preparó. Máquina siguió su señal. Necesitaban proteger al Controlador, sin importar qué.

Uno de los tantos vehículos rodeando el área fue salió volando. Luz roja lo rodeaba en lo que apuntaba para golpear a los hombres de Controlador.

Superior le disparó. Los hombres se dispersaron.

Detrás del Capitán y su equipo una quinta figura apareció. Los liberó.

No. Esto no se supone que debía suceder. No había captores adicionales además de los cuatro originales.

El Controlador les ordenó disparar. Todos los hombres atacaron. Caos se desató.

Un vehículo fue lanzado hacia el Controlador. Superior se apresuró a empujarlo lejos.

"¡Señor!"

Máquina disparó a la bruja responsable. Superior guió al Controlador a un lugar seguro.

"Señor necesitamos movernos."

El Controlador sujetó a Superior. "Termina este objetivo. No me falles."

Superior regresó a la batalla. El Capitán y su equipo estaban haciendo retroceder a los hombres. La quinta figura había crecido. Se alzaba una torre por encima de ellos.

No iban a ganar. El Capitán tenía demasiadas fuerzas. Fuerzas imprevistas.

La figura tomó a Máquina.

El dolor punzante golpeó a Superior. Rabia burbujeó en su pecho. Su cabeza palpitaba.

Máquina fue sacudido, indefenso en la mano gigante.

"¡Tony retrocede!" El Capitán se hizo camino hacia él.

Superior gruñó.

Imágenes destellaron. Explosiones. Un grupo estaba peleando. El Capitán estaba presente. La figura golpeó. Tenía un agarre en Máquina.

Superior cargó su arma. Su armadura se onduló. Su pecho brilló. Una voz que no pertenecía a él, y a la vez lo hacía, habló. "¡Devuélveme a mi Rhodey!"

El mundo paró. Él disparó. La figura soltó a Máquina.

Máquina cayó.

Superior sintió su cuerpo moverse por su cuenta. Voló. Agarró a Máquina en el aire. Su armadura reparaba su visor completamente en su lugar.

La mayoría de los hombres se habían ido.

Solo Superior y Máquina quedaban para pelear.

El dolor lo cegaba. Más imágenes destellaron.

" _¡Intento detenerte de separar a este equipo!"_

Una fuerza desconocida le impidió atacar.

La urgencia de defender. Máquina había caído.

Máquina había caído.

Superior quería pelear, pero su cuerpo lo paraba.

Necesitaba proteger a Máquina.

Máquina había caído.

Termina el objetivo. Protege a Máquina.

Superior pesó sus opciones.

Solo una permitía que las dos ocurrieran.

Se retiró con Máquina en sus brazos.

"¡Tony espera!"

El Capitán le llamó.

Daño. Traición. Confianza rota. Ira.

Superior tenía debilidades. Estaba comprometido.

Sus captores se movieron para alcanzarlos.

Se apoyó en su simpatía para completar el objetivo.

Voló por los cielos. Fuera de su alcance.

No era tiempo aún.

 

* * *

 

Superior – Máquina

 

Órdenes a seguir:

 

Debiliten defensas

 

Atraer fuera a captores

 

Sujetar Objetivos

 

Orden de Ataque para Fecha: XX – XX – XXXX

 

Tiempo Estimado: XX:XX

 

Controlador hará aparición personal

…

… _._

… _.._

_~ `,~` - ~~- `_

_Objetivo:_

 

_Ganar Confianza de Objetivos_

 

_Adquirir Información_

 

_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_ … _Salve_ _Hydra_

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije anteriormente, esta historia fue escrita originalmente en inglés, pero la autora me concedió el permiso de traducirla al español. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Aunque sé que batallaré un poco debido a las diferentes formas de expresión entre el inglés y el español. Geez, eso es lo único que no me emociona e_e
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! Si fue así, no duden en dejar sus comentarios :3


End file.
